wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Aurora the Icewing/Rainwing Hybrid
This belongs to Leafycloud222 PLEASE DO NOT USE (THESE CHARACTERS ARE USED IN MY BOOK) THIS IS A WIP Aurora is a female Rainwings -Icewings hybrid who lives in the Rain Kingdom. Known as Auri, she lives among the Rainwings but is considered weird. That's because since she is part Icewing, she doesn't really do suntime, which means she can't camouflage. Her only Rainwing friend is Sunbeam the Rainwing, and her crush is Current the Seawing. Born in the Rainforest with animus powers, her parents, Frostbite the Icewing and Gecko the Rainwing thought she was the deadliest dragon in the peaceful jungle. She has a talent for painting, ice sculpting, and wood carving, as shown at the Jade Mountain Academy. Auri is currently (no pun intended) in a relationship with Current. Appearance Considered beautiful (usually by Current) by many dragons, Auri clearly shows signs of a hybrid. She has the occasional Rainwing flaps along her ears, the horns, and spikes of an Icewing, and the eyes and snout of both tribes. She has a ridged back, complete with dazzling white, gray, and blue scales. Auri has light blue spots lining up with her scales, and the curled tail. Her eyes are fully black, but they can usually turn into normal dragon eyes. Unlike her brother, Aurora shows signs of a hybrid. She can sometimes turn white. Personality Unlike Sunbeam, Auri isn't outgoing. Instead, she is shy and smart and tends to hide behind scrolls. She only talks with the dragons she knows the most, like Current, her parents, Freeze, and Sunbeam. Since the Rainwings despised her, it made her grow a lack of communication, friendliness, and love. Dragons sometimes say she is a strange, but kind dragon, wanting to help her friends at all times. When she gets bullied by Quicksand, Auri tries to ignore him. Even though she is kind, shy and smart, Auri can be a little fierce. If angered, she can easily attack the dragon who angered her without hesitating. She usually cuts out of her anger right after she realized what she had done, and usually runs and hides. Even if a hybrid, her mother calls her a "true Icewing" because of her fierceness. She is very sarcastic and loveable. Backstory When the soldier Frostbite was sent on a mission to the Rainforest, she met Gecko, a skilled healer, and a hidden animus. She was about to kill him, but then she saw his charming and kind nature. They fell in love and had two dragonets, Freeze and Aurora. The two were in the same clutch, but Freeze hatched the day before Auri, so he was the eldest. After that, Frostbite stayed in the Rainforest. Frostbite found out pretty soon that Aurora was an animus. Instead of being horrified and leaving, she showered her daughter with love. Her mother became a teacher in the Rainforest, made a school and taught her class of Rainwings and Nightwings (Including Freeze and Auri) about reading, healing (with some help from Gecko), magic, history, and so much more. One day, when Aurora was 4, Freeze disappeared while trying to find another disappeared dragon. The whole family ws stunned by this and didn't talk for weeks. When Aurora turned 6, she was sent to the Jade Mountain Academy because her mother and father decided she wasn't "interacting" much with other dragons apart from them. When she was there, she met Current and Sunbeam and all of them became best friends. Aurora and Current were at the Jade Mountain river when it happened. Current was about to tell her that he liked her ("Auri, I wanted to tell you, that I l-") when the mountain shook. They found Sunbeam, and she explained that a student had a prophecy that happened right now. The prophecy said, From the mountain's peak to the scavenger's sword, One will want the power to hoard. The ground will fall, and the earth will shake If the Icewing has the power that will break We have to run, we have to hide But the three cannot deny of the power in their claws that might be released into the evil's jaws. The Icewing brother must be found or else the wrong queen will be crowned. Auri, Sunbeam, and Current then heard a loud crack. The mountain opened up and it was- swallowing itself. Auri, Current, Sunbeam, and the prophecy reader, Nightstar, are now on the journey to find Freeze and stop the evil rebel Tempestwing, Titanheart, from becoming queen of the Tempestwings. Abilities Auri is, indeed, part Rainwing and part Icewing. She consists of all of the tribes' abilities, except the one, in fact, to camouflage. She can withstand sub-zero temperatures and bright light; exhale a deadly freezing breath; have razor-sharp claws and a spiked tail, and spray venom from her frontmost two fangs. Auri is also an animus, which means she has the powerful ability to enchant things. She never does, though because she read what happens to a dragon who overused their powers. Relationships Frostbite the Icewing Frostbite is Aurora's mother. Unlike other Icewings, Frostbite truly cares for Auri and makes sure she has a good life. Since she is the youngest, Frostbite cares for her whenever she feels hurt. Even when she agreed to send Auri to Jade Mountain Academy, Frostbite wants her to stay, as seen when Auri was waving goodbye. When Auri and her friends disappeared (they were on the journey) after the mountain opened up, Frostbite freaked out and kept crying, saying it was her fault. When Auri came home, she was overjoyed to see her daughter. Gecko the Rainwing Gecko is Aurora's father. Like Frostbite, he also cares greatly for Auri. Even when gone working, he asks Frostbite how she's doing. Gecko is also the source of Auri's animus powers, seeing how mysteriously Gecko is an animus. He cares for Auri but is usually very busy. Freeze the Icewing Freeze is Auri's brother. When he disappeared, the whole family was shocked, but Auri was the one that cried for nights and mourned over him. They were like peas in a pod. Freeze acted like Auri's only friend before he disappeared and Auri went to the Jade Mountain Academy. Current the Seawing When they first met, Auri tried hiding behind a scroll about Seawings. Current laughed and said she was very funny. After that, he always protected her against Quicksand and when the mountain cracked open, Current tried to comfort her. Sunbeam the Rainwing Sunbeam is the only Rainwing that didn't call her weird or defective. In fact, Sunbeam called her cool and unique. They became best friends pretty fast, and when they were about to leave on the search for Freeze, she yelled: "Wait for meee!" This means she would never leave Auri's side. Nightstar Auri and Nightstar didn't know each other until he recited The Icewing Animus Prophecy. They were friends until Nightstar says he has a crush on her. They are still friends but are a little closer. Quicksand the Sandwing Quicksand is Auri's bully. He has been usually teasing her in classes and calling her "Weirdo". Titanheart Auri and Titanheart are enemies. They don't interact much, but Titanheart used a dreamvisitor to dream visit her. "I eatded it!" "Haha! I'm the master of the Rainforest!" "Don't you see? It's a pet. Not food. PETS AND FOOD ARE VERY DIFFERENT." "Look! I'm camouflaging! No, wait. That's just paint." "So what do I do? Growl!?!??! I'M NOT INTIMIDATING!!" "STOP. Just STOP." "Get off me, you frozen mush of a mango fruit!!!!" "Wow look! It's a tree! I'm soooooo excited!" "Um, I'm just reading..?" "Hmm? I can't hear you. Just kidding. You're louder than that chicken I ate in the morning." "Current..Current. I....Like you." "SHH! CAN'T YOU SEE THIS IS A LIBRARY?!!?!??!?!?" "Why are you all looking at me?" "Umm? HELLO?!?!? I can't just go zap zap! Besides, it's going to make me go a little koo-koo. Not fun." "Okay. I shall teach you about death and misery and more death. YAY." "PREPARE TO MEET.....ME!!!!!! THE QUEEN OF the ICEWINGs!!! wOW LoK, iM SO aMazInG." "CHICKEN!!!!" "Skywings are not to be trusted." "Freeze?" "BRRR! It's so cold! Wait, I'm an Icewing." "..This scroll is fascinating.." "Did you just..YELL AT ME!?!??" "Aww..Look. It's a scavenger!" "Me? Who...I'm your doom." "CUT IT OUT!!!" "Im not colorful. I don't have stripes..I only have... SPOTS!" "You're my only friend." "STOP IT OR I WILL USE MY MAGIC DEATH BREATH ON YOU." "Do you like my drawing? It's YOU!" "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!" "''Help..I can't..breath.."''' "Please, if you must do, GET THESE CHAINS OFF ME." "Nightstar, I like you, but not as a mate. As a friend." "Haha, very funny." "''Guys. I'm coming. Sunbeam, Current, Nightstar- I'm coming." "No! It doesn't have to be like this!" "Why, oh WHY does it have to be me?!? Trivia * An aurora is a natural light display on Earth. * There is no known reason why Quicksand bullies Aurora. * Aurora had never used her animus powers, until she had to save her friends. * She is the main character of The Icewing Hybrid. Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Animus Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction